Cycle éternel
by Simakai
Summary: L'Empereur nous raconte le cycle de bataille précédant celui du jeu, où les pions étaient placés différemment sur l'échiquier...
1. Chapter 1

De retour avec de FF! Mais cette fois-ci, c'est pas FFVII, mais Dissidia. Je suis assez fan de ce jeu (et je me débrouille assez bien avec pas mal de persos, j'en ai mis pas mal masters), mais ça m'a pris du temps avant d'avoir une idée de fanfic assez claire pour avoir envie de l'écrire - il a fallu que je lâche le jeu pour quelques mois puis que je m'y remette dernièrement pour des références pour mes prochains cosplays (Cloud of Darkness et EX Zidane, pour ceux que ça intéresse) avant qu'il y ait vraiment quelque chose qui me vienne. (J'avais d'autres idées plus légères, le concept est là, mais rien de clair qui me vienne pour l'instant... faut dire que je suis trop occupée dernièrement...)

Donc, une fanfic centrée sur l'Empereur, dans un cycle avant celui du jeu. On le mentionne à quelques reprises, j'ai essayé d'incorporer tous les éléments mentionnés dans le jeu, et évidemment j'en ai rajouté de mon cru (notamment le yaoi *tousse* en passant je vais le laisser assez soft, le yaoi, c'est pas le centre de l'histoire alors pas la peine d'entrer dans les détails), mais j'ai essayé de laisser ça le plus crédible possible. Je vais ajouter quelques commentaires à ce sujet à la fin, si ça vous intéresse.

Enfin, que vous aimiez ou pas, laissez une review si vous lisez, ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

« La seule chose hors de notre portée est, probablement, les caprices des Dieux. »

Combien de fois ai-je répété cette phrase? Les guerriers de Chaos autour de moi – les pions choisis et renouvellés à chaque partie que ces Dieux déficients doivent répéter sans cesse, sont toujours là pour l'entendre, qu'ils se souviennent de ces mots ou pas. Shinryu m'a accordé la grâce et la malédiction de me souvenir, et ainsi depuis une éternité je paufine mon plan qui verra ma domination absolue sur les ruines de ce monde sans cesse renouvellé et de la réalité.

Je savais que cette partie ne pourrait voir ma victoire, mais j'avais déjà tant attendu, je pouvais encore attendre, et parfaire mes plans – ajuster les cordes sur les marionnettes. Tous les pions ne sont pas répartis également à chaque partie, et cette fois-ci ne m'avantageait tout simplement pas – n'avantageait personne. La mort de l'un des dieux était assurée, comme à chaque fois, mais les forces étaient trop égales pour que l'un des Guerriers choisis puisse tuer l'autre divinité avant que Shinryu n'intervienne.

Un cycle de plus dans l'infini.

OoOoO

Je lui donnais du plaisir en lui faisant croire que je l'aimais; il me disait qu'il m'aimait et croyait fermement en mes mots, au point de me jurer sa fidélité éternelle. À moi, qui a juré de briser le cycle éternel, mais je sais que les mots même sous forme de serment, ne sont que des mots. De toute façon Firion est destiné à oublier à chaque recommencement du cycle, contrairement à moi qui suis condamné à me souvenir de cet éternel ennui, de cette guerre si lassante; son serment ne peut avoir de valeur que pour la durée d'un cycle, avant qu'il oublie à nouveau, et que je le fasse mien à nouveau.

Mais tenir son corps à la fois puissant et vulnérable entre mes bras, regarder son visage où les expressions de douleur et d'extase se mêlent, et l'entendre gémir son amour et sa fidélité pour moi... c'était une distraction suffisante pour me faire oublier, du moins momentanément, la lassitude qui pesait sur mes épaules, et me faire patienter jusqu'à ce que les pions se mettent en place d'eux mêmes. Je savais qu'à ce moment je ne pourrais plus le garder à mes côtés, et je devrais le laisser retourner à la lumière à laquelle il appartient. Mais les sentiments des pions importent peu alors que l'on veut surpasser les dieux.

Firion s'était endormi, nu contre mon corps nu, mais je continuais de caresser son bras musclé machinalement. L'expression de son visage était celle d'un bonheur simple comme je ne le connaissais plus depuis longtemps, et je lui enviais presque sa naïveté. En tout cas je lui enviais certainement la capacité de pouvoir s'endormir auprès de la personne qu'il aimait après avoir fait l'amour, sans aucune arrière pensée.

Je me levai doucement en faisant attention pour ne pas le réveiller, pris un peignoir de ma royale garde-robe, avant de m'installer à la fenêtre, pour regarder le clair de lune. Le tissu de la réalité de ce monde n'a pas encore été complètement déchiré, et mon pandemonium n'est pas encore qu'un lieu vide au milieu du néant. J'y ai encore un trône, et un lit pour dormir, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la guerre commence véritablement et que tout s'effondre en ne nous laissant que des champs de bataille pour nous battre, nous les pions.

Je repassai mentalement sur la position actuelle des pions sur l'échiquier de Cosmos et Chaos. Les deux frères, ainsi que le père et le fils, étaient réunis du côté de Cosmos. Terra était toujours sous le joug de Kefka, et Firion m'appartenait encore dans les ténèbres de Chaos. Sinon, les seize autres pions avaient l'ordre que l'on attendait d'eux. J'attendais le jour où les deux familles seraient séparées et devraient s'affronter, et où Terra reprendrait ses esprits. Me défaire de la fidélité de Firion ne serait que la dernière étape – il devrait m'affronter pour réaliser sa véritable force.

Je voulais tout conquérir. Le chemin était long, mais j'étais déterminé, d'autant plus que le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur ma chair. Contrairement à tous ces destructeurs et à tous ces êtres étranges et inhumains souhaitant le retour au néant, je voulais prendre possession du monde, prendre la place de Chaos et de Cosmos, et reconstruire le monde pour le maintenir à mes pieds.

Et que les caprices des dieux soient les miens.

-Je me suis endormi... pardonnez-moi, Empereur...

Je me tournai vers Firion qui s'avançait vers moi, drapé dans une des couvertures de soie dorée de mon lit, l'air humble et quelque peu piteux.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons. Tu es fatigué après tous tes combats, il n'y a pas de mal à ce que tu te reposes.

Même la meilleure des épées doit être affûtée de temps en temps.

Il s'assit à mes pieds, appuyant sa tête contre mes genoux, je me retins de le flatter comme un chien, me contentant de poser une main sur son épaule.

-Firion... aurais-tu un souhait à formuler?

Il leva le regard vers moi, ses yeux étaient surpris et intrigués.

-Un... un souhait, Empereur?

-Tu te bats à mes côtés car je mettrai fin à ce conflit sans fin, et je sais que c'est ce que tu désires ardemment. Mais lorsque la guerre sera terminée et que ce monde sera mien, que souhaites-tu voir ou posséder? Je te donnerai tout ce que tu désires.

Il baissa la tête, réfléchissant à la question. Le clair de lune rendait ses fins cheveux argentés presque transparents, et sa peau devenait aussi blanche que le lait. Finalement il me répondit, sans relever la tête :

-Je l'ignore, Empereur. Comme je ne me souviens pas du monde où j'étais avant d'avoir rejoint celui-ci, je ne sais pas comment les choses étaient avant, et qu'est-ce qui rendrait le monde meilleur. Je sais que je veux que le monde soit beau et en paix, mais je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais vouloir pour moi-même, ou pour donner une forme à cet idéal.

-Donner une forme à cet idéal, hm?

Je me penchai sur lui, fixant ses yeux gris-brun surpris, avant d'aller murmurer tout près de son oreille :

-Je sais ce que je vais te donner, dans ce monde de beauté et de paix que nous désirons tous les deux.

-... Empereur...?

-Je te donnerai un monde rempli de roses sauvages et de toutes les plus belles fleurs du monde.

Passant mes deux bras autour de son cou, je rapprochai mon visage du sien. Il se laissait faire, mais je le sentais trembler. En posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, je sus qu'il souriait, et que ses larmes et ses sanglots étouffés étaient ceux du bonheur. Il s'accrocha au tissu du peignoir dans mon dos et répondit passionnément à mon baiser, comme s'il voulait rester suspendu à mes lèvres pour toujours.

C'était lui qui avait choisi de croire en mes mots, mais j'évitais encore de lui faire subir les conséquences de sa naïveté. Je savais que plus tard il aurait besoin d'un rêve, et je voulais être celui qui lui donnerait.

Un monde rempli de roses sauvages – un rêve d'enfant, mais Firion n'avait pas besoin de plus que cela.

Ma langue parcourait son torse magnifiquement sculpté, baissant de plus en plus. J'écartai le drap de soie dorée qui le couvrait, et j'écartai ses cuisses en les caresant au passage, le fixant.

-Empereur... Empereur...

Je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Chh... je t'ai dit de m'appeller par mon nom lorsque nous faisons ces choses-là.

Il rougit instantanément, et dit d'une voix si faible et si timide que c'en était adorable :

-... Mateus...

Je lui accordai un sourire en me redressant pour retourner embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, Firion.

-Moi aussi... je vous aime... Mateus.

La douceur de ces mots ne me faisait pas oublier qu'il faudrait qu'un jour je lui fasse voir toute les ténèbres cachées derrières ces paroles, et que je devrais le trahir pour accomplir son rêve – et surtout le mien.

* * *

Donc, le commentaire sur la "position des pions": qui est du côté de Cosmos et qui est du côté de Chaos dans ce cycle. Il est mentionné dans le jeu que Terra faisait autrefois partie des rangs de Chaos, mais je suppose que c'est une manipulation, comme au début de FFVI. De toute façon, Kefka aussi c'est un gros manipulateur, bien que très différent de l'Empereur. On dit aussi que Jecht faisait autrefois partie du côté de la lumière, probablement une allusion au moment où il faisait le pèlerinage avec Auron et Braska avant de devenir Sin. Golbez est aussi un personnage dont on mentionne qu'il y a une bonne part de "lumière" en lui - notamment il est assez copain avec Jecht, il ne prend pas part aux plans des autres méchants et au fond il veut toujours aider Cecil - je suppose donc qu'il est probable qu'il ait fait partie du côté de la lumière, mais qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas trop dans le jeu: après tout, la plupart des personnages "gentils" ne se souviennent pas des cycles passés, alors que les "gros michants" s'en souviennent, pour la plupart.

Le choix de Firion du côté de Chaos peut sembler plus douteux, et je l'explique de la manière suivante: tout d'abord, je voulais juste égaliser les forces. *tousse* Ensuite, j'ai remarqué que le manikin de Firion est décrit comme étant un "Imitation Liegeman", et pour moi liegeman c'est l'obéissance et la fidélité à un seigneur, mais dans le jeu, c'est plutôt lui le leader de son petit groupe... il est donc naturel que son seigneur ait été l'Empereur. Je ne connais pas du tout l'histoire de FFII, mais je sais qu'il était pour l'Empereur avant que celui-ci se "sépare en deux" (côté bon et côté méchant), et qu'il organise "the Wild Rose Rebellion" pour vaincre Mateus le côté méchant - donc il était avec lui, "avant". Et la personnalité de Firion est en fait assez faible et manipulable, malgré son air sérieux c'est quelqu'un d'assez simple et naïf, et je crois que l'Empereur peut très bien le manipuler comme il veut s'il le veut... jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu.

Sinon, sur qui se souvient ou pas des cycles passés, c'est pas toujours clair dans le jeu. Je crois que Warrior of Light est le seul qui se souvienne vaguement du côté de la lumière. La plupart des autres guerriers de Cosmos semblent se souvenir de leur univers à eux, mais pas de l'éternité des combats précédents (heureusement pour leur santé mentale), d'ailleurs pour eux ce n'est qu'un "commencement". Garland, en tant qu'avatar de Chaos, est le plus ancien des pions et évidemment se souvient de tout. L'Empereur est celui qui a le plus d'autorité sur les autres, et selon plusieurs dialogues il a bien l'air de se souvenir. Cloud of Darkness n'est pas un être humain et donc s'en fout pas mal, ExDeath aussi d'ailleurs, ces deux là ne sont intéressés que par le void (hihi). Golbez n'a pas trop l'air de se souvenir, Jecht non plus. Sephiroth ne se souvient pas du tout et il y a une raison à ça (j'en discuterai amplement dans un autre chapitre). Ultimecia a l'air de bien se souvenir (après tout elle a tous les pouvoirs sur le temps), pour Kuja c'est assez incertain, mais vu son bas rang dans le groupe, je dirais que non.

Donc, résumé de ce cycle-ci:

Côté Cosmos = Warrior of Light, Onion Knight, Cecil, Golbez, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Zidane, Tidus, Jecht (Shanttoto)

Côté Chaos = Garland, Empereur, Firion, Cloud of Darkness, ExDeath, Kefka, Terra, Sephiroth, Ultimecia, Kuja (Gabranth)

Enfin, j'ai fini de vous embêter avec mon blabla technique, j'espère pas trop vous avoir emmerdés, mais comme c'est assez rare que je fasse traîner mes fics sur plusieurs chapitres ET que je joue sur des univers alternatifs où les renseignements sont rares et subtils, j'avais pas trop envie de faire du n'importe quoi, ou de perdre les gens. Donc voilà, on se revoit au prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

De retour avec un nouveau chapitre! Je sais pas si beaucoup de monde s'intéressent à cette fic Dissidia, mais bon, mes idées sont quand même là, alors...

* * *

Je quittai le Pandaemonium pour quelques jours, laissant Firion à le défendre, pour aller observer comment les choses évoluaient du côté des guerriers choisis par Cosmos. Cecil et Golbez m'intéressaient particulièrement : j'avais déjà pris contact avec Golbez, qui semblait plus intéressé par la négociation que par le combat. Ce pion faisait généralement partie du côté de Chaos, mais il arrivait parfois qu'il soit rangé du côté de Cosmos, comme maintenant, à cause de son attirance pour son frère et de sa tendance à vouloir le protéger à tout prix, quite à trahir sa véritable nature. Son frère qui d'ailleurs ne semble pouvoir choisir entre les ténèbres et la lumière, et à qui il est déjà arrivé qu'il rejoigne les rangs de Chaos pour pouvoir se battre aux côtés de son frère. Parfois, même ces guerriers ne peuvent résister à leurs désirs les plus égoïstes. Ce sont leurs doutes qui les rendent si manipulables, et c'est peut-être pourquoi Cosmos semble prendre plaisir à choisir de tels guerriers.

Les deux frères étaient adossés contre la paroi d'une falaise, discutant tranquillement. Deux formes sombres échangeant des secrets dans la nuit – Cecil était dans sa forme de Dark Knight, et Golbez portait comme toujours son armure noir et bleu nuit. Deux sombres guerriers combattant pourtant pour les forces de la lumière, de la paix et de l'harmonie. Je suppose que le physique n'a rien à voir quand on en vient à ces choses-là.

Je ne pouvais saisir ce qu'ils se disaient, mais au bout d'un moment, je vis Cecil prendre la main de Golbez et la poser sur sa poitrine. Golbez avait détourné la tête et tentait de reprendre sa main, mais il en semblait incapable. La situation me paraissait étrange, mais je ne pouvais que regarder; regarder Cecil qui semblait se fâcher et se relevait, et Golbez qui se relevait aussi et le prenait dans ses bras, Cecil qui se transformait soudainement en sa forme de Paladin, et qui se laissait finalement faire... j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'ils se disaient.

Au bout d'un moment, ils retournèrent s'adosser contre le pilier de pierre où je les avais trouvés, et Cecil s'appuya contre le bras métallique de son frère, finissant par s'endormir. Son air paisible était particulièrement joli sous l'éclairage diffus des étoiles. Lorsque je fus certain qu'il était bel et bien endormi, je m'approchai doucement.

-Vous nous observiez depuis longtemps? lança Golbez, d'une voix à peine surprise. Et vous avez l'intention d'attaquer bientôt?

-Je viens d'arriver, et je n'ai aucune intention de vous faire du mal.

-Mensonges, comme tout ce qui sort de votre bouche, mais j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en extraire la vérité, j'ai l'impression que ce serait une perte de temps et d'énergie.

-Sage décision, Golbez.

Je crus entendre un léger soupir sous le casque de son armure.

-Alors, reprit-il, que me vaut cette visite, si vous n'avez « aucune intention de nous faire du mal »?

Je m'agenouillai devant eux, en faisant attention à ce que mon armure fasse le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Cecil qui dormait toujours aussi paisiblement.

-Si nous pouvions trouver un moyen d'en finir avec ce cycle avec le moins de sang versé possible, expliquai-je, je ne serais pas contre l'idée. Je suis las de toutes ces batailles qui n'avancent à rien.

-Vous dites cela, mais vous avez un plan en tête, non?

En effet. Comment en serait-il autrement?

-Golbez, je crois que vous êtes en mesure de créer à partir de rien, non?

-J'en suis capable, oui, bien que ce ne soit pas exactement à partir de rien, répondit-il prudemment. L'énergie et la matière ne font qu'un, et ainsi je peux créer de la matière à partir de l'énergie lunaire que je contrôle grâce à mes pouvoirs de thaumaturge. Mais cette matière n'a généralement pas plus de substance qu'un rêve, dans ce monde où la réalité n'est qu'une façade qui n'attend que d'être brisée. Je peux créer une illusion vaguement matérielle en concentrant une quantité incroyable d'énergie, mais même celle-ci sera difficile à maintenir.

Je m'inclinai alors devant Golbez – la fierté n'est rien lorsque l'on a des plans qui nécessitent des milliers de cycles de guerre et de paix.

-J'aurais besoin d'une illusion vaguement matérielle, si vous voulez bien me l'accorder.

-Et pourquoi accorderais-je un tel présent à un guerrier de Chaos?

Évidemment, une telle réplique était plus que prévisible, mais j'avais déjà prévu ma réponse.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se retournera contre vous ou contre le pouvoir de Cosmos, je vous l'assure. Mais, Golbez... vous aussi, vous avez un être cher, non?

Mon regard se tourna vers le visage paisible et faiblement lumineux de Cecil, qui avait toujours l'air aussi paisible, ses cheveux de vif-argent flottant tranquillement autour de lui. Golbez suivit mon regard.

-Je suis sûr que vous souhaitez le meilleur pour votre frère, poursuivis-je. Et je désire offrir aussi quelque chose à la personne la plus près de mon coeur.

-Comme si vous aviez assez de coeur pour laisser quiconque s'en approcher! Cette personne serait bien déçue de ne rien trouver même en creusant dans votre poitrine! dit-il en riant doucement. Allez, dites-moi ce que vous voulez offrir à cette personne si près de votre « coeur ».

-Un rêve, tout simplement. Sous la forme d'une rose sauvage. Rien de plus.

Il eut l'air surpris par ma réponse, et ne répondit rien pendant une longue minute. Je le fixai du regard, tentant de donner le moins d'expression possible à mon visage pour ne pas me trahir. Toute expression d'espoir ou de bonne volonté aurait semblé fausse sur mon visage, que celle-ci soit vraie ou non.

-Revenez me voir dans une semaine, répondit-il finalement.

Je laissai un sourire se glisser sur mes lèvres. Il dut le remarquer, car il ajouta :

-Je ne vous promets rien, au contraire. Mais j'y réfléchirai.

-Je vous remercie infiniment de cette simple considération, Golbez, répliquai-je en m'inclinant à nouveau.

-Cessez votre fausse modestie et partez vite avant que Cecil ne se réveille!

-Bien. Nous nous reverrons dans une semaine, alors.

Me redressant d'un coup, ma cape claquant derrière moi, je me retournai et laissai les deux frères à leur nuit paisible, sur cette lune infiniment éclairée par les étoiles. Je savais que malgré sa méfiance, Golbez me construirait ce rêve : son coeur ne peut se décider entre la lumière et les ténèbres, et s'il prend toujours part au conflit en se donnant pleinement pour la divinité qu'il représente, il a tendance à aider tous ceux qui semblent en avoir besoin, lorsqu'il en est capable. Aller le voir pour lui demander de l'aide était un peu risqué, car il avait tendance à apporter son aide surtout quand on ne la lui demandait pas, mais ma requête était assez simple et surtout assez sincère pour qu'il l'accepte.

Car je voulais réellement donner ce rêve à Firion.

Car je savais qu'un jour il se retournerait contre moi, et que nous devrions nous affronter. Et qu'il devrait me battre pour que mon plan fonctionne. Et pour me battre, il aurait besoin d'un rêve à lui seul.

* * *

Alors: pourquoi l'Empereur doit-il demander à Golbez de lui faire cette satanée Wild Rose, et non pas la faire lui-même? Tout simplement parce que Golbez, dans le jeu, insinue à Firion que c'est lui qui a créé son rêve. Aussi, je crois que le monde de Dissidia est extrêmement limité dans ses conditions d'existence, et que donner "matière à un rêve" est possible seulement à une personne ayant des pouvoirs particuliers - que Golbez semble posséder.

En petite note: je n'ai pas fini de jouer à FFIV, j'ai à peu près dépassé la moitié du jeu mais je bloque complètement sur un boss trop chiant (le prof après l'espèce de monstre de Frankenstein)... Dissidia m'a complètement spoilé ce jeu - on n'y apprend qu'à la fin que Cecil et Golbez sont frères. Malgré tout, ils sont un peu louches pour des frères, surtout Golbez... et dans Dissidia c'est pire, Golbez il est vraiment trop gentil pour être du côté de Chaos, non? Alors que dans FFIV il peut bien tuer les compagnons de Cecil comme ça lui chante, là il aide même le Onion Knight... malgré tout, je ne crois pas que ça le dénature vraiment, car les circonstances sont différentes: ce n'est plus à lui de ramasser des cristaux... En fait j'aime bien Golbez et Cecil, j'ai bien aimé leur histoire, bien que je sois nulle avec les deux dans Dissidia! (Mais Cecil dans FFIV il bute troooooop!)

Finalement, j'ai des idées pour quelques prochains chapitres, je ne sais pas si cette fic va s'étirer encore longtemps, 2-3 chapitres encore peut-être? C'est rare que je fasse des trucs qui durent vraiment longtemps anyway. Déjà, une fic qui n'est pas un one-shot, c'est beaucoup pour moi! Enfin, j'espère quand même qu'il y a des gens qui vont suivre et commenter cette petite fantaisie que je prends plaisir à écrire en écoutant des trames sonores de FF (et de BlazBlue et de Kaiba héhé).


	3. Chapter 3

Ça m'a pris plus de temps que je pensais pour écrire ça, enfin, s'il y a des gens qui suivent, j'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre...

* * *

Je m'éveillai en sursaut. Il faisait encore nuit, mais je voyais quelque chose de lumineux du coin de l'oeil. Firion s'était assis dans notre lit, et contemplait la rose sauvage que je lui avais donnée. Tel que prévu, Golbez me l'avait donnée, et je l'avais remise à l'être le plus près de mon coeur, afin de donner forme à son rêve. Je m'étais assuré que cette roses résisterait à un nouveau cycle, et le thaumaturge m'avait assuré que oui. Mes plans prenaient forme.

Me redressant, je fis sursauter Firion qui se tourna vers moi avec un air désolé. Je ne fis pas attention, et je regardai plutôt la rose sauvage qu'il tenait en ses mains. Du beau travail, une vraie oeuvre d'art. Quelque chose qu'on ne verrait jamais en ces terres où la réalité ne permettait normalement pas tant de beauté. Même si je ne crois pas en la paix et la beauté absolue d'un royaume – les humains sont trop stupides pour s'accorder bien longtemps la paix qu'ils voudraient pourtant tous et ne savent reconnaître le bonheur lorsqu'ils l'ont sous la main, et encore moins en profiter – je voudrais bien des terres fleuries et des jardins de roses pour oublier un peu la bêtise humaine. Et me reposer des guerres incessantes, mon fidèle lige à mes côtés; Firion dont la loyauté ne faillirait jamais, et que je n'aurais plus besoin de trahir.

Un rêve, une illusion, quelque chose que je ne pourrai jamais réaliser, je le sais bien, mais cette vision perdure dans mon esprit. Et me fait sourire.

-Vous... vous voulez la tenir un peu? demanda Firion, ayant probablement remarqué mon sourire.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, lui répondis-je en repoussant doucement sa main qui m'offrait la rose sauvage. Elle est tienne, c'est avec toi qu'elle resplendit le plus.

Mes mots ne veulent rien dire, mais Firion semble prendre plaisir à les entendre, car il pose sa tête sur mon torse, s'allongeant sur moi. La rose sauvage disparut dans un dernier éclat de lumière rosée.

-J'entends votre coeur battre...

-Tu es bien le seul à pouvoir constater qu'il est là.

Il me jura à nouveau sa fidélité éternelle, ne se lassant jamais de me rappeller à quel point j'étais important pour lui. Des serments répétés infiniment, un cycle dans le cycle. Mon sourire devint triste, et je passai mes doigts sous la ligne de son menton avant de l'embrasser doucement, délicatement, comme si ses lèvres étaient aussi fragiles que les promesses que nous échangions. Il gémit doucement, ses sens s'enflammant au simple contact de nos lèvres, et son corps à peine vêtu se serra contre le mien.

Il était jeune et insatiable, et lui faire l'amour me permettait d'affirmer mon pouvoir sur lui, et lui faisait croire que mes mensonges et toutes les illusions que je mettais devant ses yeux étaient à sa portée. Et je voulais le sentir contre moi, encore et encore, tant que le rêve durerait... oublier ma solitude et ma lassitude, encore un peu...

OoOoO

Je savais que le conflit devait éclater ouvertement un jour ou l'autre, mais l'appel de Chaos vint plus rapidement que prévu. La réalité allait devenir une suite de batailles et d'intrigues, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux clans soit déclaré vainqueur. Puis, une fois la victoire savourée, Shinryu viendrait tous nous purifier, et tout recommencerait. Éternel ennui, que j'entendais bien briser une fois pour toutes. Les Dieux aussi partageaient ces ambitions, et à voir comment, depuis les derniers cycles, les forces de Chaos écrasaient celles de Cosmos, celle-ci devait perdre de sa puissance. Les forces cesseraient sous peu d'être égales, et Chaos allait gagner. Une victoire écrasante... mais qui ne serait pas la mienne.

Je devais compter sur la résistance et l'obstination de la Déesse. Même lorsque la bataille serait perdue, elle voudrait que ses pions demeurent : car c'est lorsqu'une divinité meurt, et avant que Shinryu vienne s'en prendre à elle, que l'autre dieu est le plus vulnérable : pour mettre fin au cycle, il faut que les deux divinités meurent. Ce sera l'oeuvre des guerriers de Cosmos, après la mort de Cosmos elle-même. Elle leur fournira le moyen de survivre à sa propre fin. Elle le peut. Elle le doit.

Il est impossible pour un guerrier combattant pour Chaos de porter le coup de grâce à celui-ci, sinon je l'aurais trahi depuis longtemps. Mais connaissant le caractère de ses pions, il a pris des moyens pour que la cause de sa fin ne soit pas l'ambition démesurée de conquérants tels que moi. Sage décision pour lui, et fort embêtante pour les conquérants en question. Et Chaos, de plus en plus assuré de sa victoire absolue, ne prendrait pas la peine de s'assurer de sa succession si jamais il venait à mourir, préférant la méthode lente pour venir à bout de ce cycle, ce qui lui réussissait, sa victoire étant proche.

Mais je voulais que cette victoire soit _mienne_, et pour cela il faudrait que je survive à la mort de Cosmos ET à celle de Chaos. Je devrais m'emparer du moyen que Cosmos mettrait à la disposition de ses guerriers pour qu'ils survivent à sa mort, et créer un vaisseau semblable, mais adapté aux corps des ténèbres.

Cependant Cosmos n'était pas encore tout à fait vaincue, et il faudrait encore laisser passer ce cycle. Peut-être des dizaines d'autres. Mais peu importait, je savais que le temps viendrait. Ma patience ne connaissait plus de limites. Seule mon ambition la dépassait – bien sûr.

OoOoO

Donc, le temps était venu pour la première bataille, le grand face à face, dix guerriers contre dix, où les épées et les sorts se mêleraient dans une violence inouïe. Puis ce seraient des duels sans fin sans but autre que de s'assurer sa propre victoire, celle de son clan.

Quand avais-je donc cessé de croire en toutes ces balivernes? Je ne me battais que pour moi, dans le but de sortir vainqueur de ce cycle. Je prendrais tout par la force, et lorsque le monde sera au creux de mes mains, lorsque j'aurais surpassé les Dieux, peut-être commencerais-je à changer.

OoOoO

Le choc du premier affrontement passé, les guerriers s'étaient dispersés en petits groupes, Je m'étais particulièrement intéressé à un duo intéressant : le Onion Knight et Jecht. Ce dernier avait l'air d'apprécier de prendre soin d'un enfant, mais son propre fils l'évitait... le détestait, même. Et la raison m'intriguait, car il était peu commun que les guerriers de Cosmos montrent de l'hostilité ouverte entre eux. C'était donc pour cette raison que je suivais ce duo, le petit garçon et l'homme mature. Enfin, mature était un bien grand mot, puisque le Onion Knight faisait souvent preuve de plus de sagesse que Jecht.

-J'aurais bien aimé que Tidus soit aussi malin que toi, disait parfois Jecht.

-Il peut bien se défendre seul, répliquait poliment le garçon, alors que moi je dois vous imposer ma maladresse.

-Tu te débrouillerais bien seul, sans moi! s'exclama Jecht en riant. Je suis même sûr que tu arriverais à protéger quelqu'un en plus de toi-même. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui a besoin de ma protection. Mais se battre seul serait trop fatiguant pour un vieil homme comme moi.

Ils avaient parcouru une certaine distance sur un terrain qui m'offrait jusque là plusieurs possibilités de cachettes, mais soudainement ils arrivèrent à une plaine, et je dus me contenter de les regarder s'éloigner, en écoutant les dernières bribes de leur conversation.

-Vous préféreriez quand même être avec Tidus, non?

-Ce gamin ne supporterait pas de se battre à mes côtés, répondit Jecht. Mais lorsque tout sera enfin terminé avec la bande des gros vilains et que nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous battre stupidement et qu'on pourra enfin rentrer chez nous et mener une petite vie tranquille, j'aimerais bien, avec Tidus, que nous...

Je ne pus entendre le reste, tant ils s'étaient éloignés.

Ainsi le désir de Jecht était d'en finir rapidement et de retourner dans son monde avec son fils... pourquoi ne pas lui proposer? Échapper aux dangers, aux combats sans signification, c'est bien notre rêve à tous, mais son rêve doit bien lui paraître plus réalisable s'il ne se souvient pas de tous les cycles précédents.

Lui proposer : maintenant. Je dessinai sur le sol un large symbole de lumière, qui alla se poser sous les pieds de Jecht, l'immobilisant dans la douleur. Le Onion Knight, me voyant approcher, se figea. Il se mit en position d'attaque, mais Jecht lui dit d'attendre.

-Si vous vous attaquez à nous alors que vous êtes seul et que nous sommes deux, c'est que vous avez un plan en tête, non? me dit Jecht en se tournant vers moi, grimaçant de douleur.

Je mis fin à ses souffrances et fis disparaître le symbole lumineux à ses pieds. Il se redressa vite, comme si de rien n'était, et s'étira les muscles du dos.

-Alors, que nous veut l'Empereur sans royaume? demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

-Je voudrais te proposer un marché, Jecht.

-Je ne crois pas que vous ayez quoique ce soit d'intéressant à me proposer, dit-il en me tournant le dos, prenant son épée en main et s'éloignant déjà de moi.

Je souris. Il m'aurait été si facile, en cet instant, de lui lancer un sort dans le dos. Et l'air confus du Onion Knight était si hillarant.

-Et si je te proposais de quitter ce monde, une échappatoire pour toi et Tidus? Rentrer à la maison?

Il s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers moi. Son expression était devenue sérieuse, mais indéchiffrable.

-Qu'auriez-vous à y gagner, hm? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Moins d'adversaires à affronter pour nous, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais je crois que le marché vous serait tout de même davantage profitable.

-Il y a des conditions? grogna-t-il.

-Rejoindre les rangs de Chaos, pour quelques temps. Après vous pourrez rentrer chez vous comme bon vous semblera.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il avait l'air d'hésiter. Puis il regarda le Onion Knight, qui semblait encore plus déboussolé.

-Même si c'était vrai, dit finalement Jecht en articulant bien ses mots, j'ai encore des choses à faire ici.

-Alors pensez-y... la prochaine fois, lâchai-je en commençant à disparaître de leur vision.

-Quelle prochaine fois? À notre prochaine rencontre, je vous balance mon épée dans la gueule si vous osez toucher à un seul de ces gamins!

-La prochaine fois, lorsque vous n'aurez plus besoin de jouer au père de ces gamins. Lorsque le dragon vous apparaîtra.

Je finis de disparaître de leur vision, retournant au Pandaemonium. Je n'espérais pas vraiment le convaincre de changer de rang cette fois-ci, mais lorsque ce cycle serait terminé, et que Shinryu viendrait comme toujours nous purifier pour nous remettre en place sur l'échiquier, peut-être, peut-être se souviendrait-il de mes mots... et nous rejoidnrait-il enfin.

-Toujours à vos manigances, Empereur? fit soudain une voix froide dans mon dos.

Je sentis le dos d'une fine et froide lame passer le long de ma machoire. Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Sephiroth.

* * *

J'espère que le speach de l'Empereur vous aura pas trop emmerdé...

Sinon suspence pour le prochain chapitre: que va-t-il donc se passer avec Seph? Connaissant mon esprit pervers, je sens que ça va être joyeux, tiens... XD


End file.
